PJO Smut One-Shots
by writeretirw
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots with PJO/HoO characters. Range of pairings, including gay and bi threes. Suggestions welcome.
1. Percy x Piper

-Percy x Piper-

Piper hated being out late, but when she had to keep her private affairs secret it was necessary. She shivered from the cold wind and the cool touch of the back wall of the Poseidon cabin. She heard the crackling of leaves and she turned in the direction of the sound. She couldn't even focus her view before Percy's lips met hers as he lifted her by the thighs and lent her against the wall. The kissing intensified before Piper let out a small moan.

"I did as you asked." She whispered. Prior to their meet-up Percy instructed her to wear a skirt with no underwear.

"Oh good" He smirked as he kissed her neck gently.

Piper latched on to Percy while he struggled with his pant's zipper. When he finally got his zipper down his erect dick sprung to life, free from its bounds. He lifted her higher and placed his 7" dick at her slightly moist entrance.

"Wait." She exclaimed quietly. "Condom."

He sighed in disappointment and put her pack down while he grabbed a condom from his back pocket. Quickly and quietly he cursed at the loud wrapper.

"Do you need some help" Piper said seductively. She grabbed the condom and pulled it out the wrapper, then slowly held it at the tip of Percy's penis. She cupped his balls and rolled the condom down the shaft. She licked his ballsack as Percy whimpered for more. When she stood up, he pinned her against the wall and slid it in. Piper almost screamed with surprise, but quickly she gave in and lent in for a kiss. Percy passionately kissed her and cupped her breast, squeezing occasionally. He kept thrusting, picking up speed whenever Piper whimpered for more. He put his hand over her mouth to stop the moaning but it didn't stop her. She moaned and moaned into his hand while he impaled her against the wall. She bucked her hips for more but her wrists were in pain. She loved every second of it. Percy couldn't stop himself. The sensation was so good he just kept thrusting. Piper was powerless against his adrenaline. She came twice all over Percy's cock but it only made him hornier. He finally came and she could feel the pressure lifting from her arm and wrist.

She took a deep breath in and collapsed on her knees, leaking juices from her pussy. Percy took off the condom and shoved his dick into Piper's mouth. Before Piper could protest he grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her onto his dick. With the same power and fury as before he thrusted in and out. Piper gave in and started rubbing her tongue around the tip and shaft. He came once again and caught Piper by surprise. She coughed and spluttered before swallowing it all down. Piper heard the sound of a zip and when she lifted her head Percy kissed her on the lips and ran off to bed.

Hope you liked. If you want more smut just say so. Requests welcome.


	2. Percy x Annabeth

-Percy x Annabeth- **R*PE TRIGGER WARNING**

Annabeth had always wondered what it would be like to be raped. She didn't actually _want_ to be raped, but she kinda wanted to know what it would be like to for once in her life have absolutely no control. When she mentioned this to Percy, he was happy to oblige.

"It's a bit freaky and kinky." He said. "But I guess I can do that."

Annabeth told him that in order for it to feel authentic, he couldn't tell her when he'd... ahh... rape her, so it was gonna be a surprise.

Annabeth had just gotten out of the shower. Towel around her torso, she went to grab her clothes off the rack. She felt something strange in the air, like rain, but... saltier. That's when she realised, and she spun around to face her "attacker." The floor was still wet so she slipped and fell right onto her bum. The water on the floor started creeping up her legs, wrapping around her ankles and eventually her wrists. She felt an invisible force pin her down to the ground, legs spread, arms wide. That's when he appeared. Slowly, he walked towards her and untucked the towel from her busty boobs. Her toned C-cups broke free, and he slowly brought his lips to her nipple, and then played with it with his tongue.

"Percy please I'm gonna be late for the bonfire."

He stood up to unzip his pants and kicked them off his ankles, underwear too. He turned the shower on, presumably to muffle the sound but also to provide a useful power source. He willed some water to separate from the stream and jam the door mechanism, effectively locking the door.

"It's Master, now. Percy is not here." He whispered.

She hated not being in control, which is why she loved this feeling right now.

"Master, I don't want to fuck right now, I need to meet my friends at the bonfire tonight." She said unenthusiastically. She winked at him as she finished her sentence, and Percy knelt up.

His rock hard 7" rod met her gaze, and then proceeded to reach for the sky. He slowly crawled onto Annabeth, like a leopard stalking it's prey, positioned his cock between her thighs, and looked her in the eye as he shoved his full length into her moist pussy. Annabeth bit back the initial pain but the pleasure was too great for her to hold in."

"AhHhaaH. Fu-u-u-u-u-u-c-c-k m-e-e-e-e ha-r-r-d-e-r-r." She said in between thrusts. Percy was gaining so much power from the water his wasn't even faltering between thrusts. His pace picked up, and the speed and power of his thrusts caused his ballsack to slap against the base of her vagina. She loved the sound, but decided she should play along.

"Sto-o-op. Pl-ea-ea-se. I-I-I-t h-h-hur-ts." She wasn't totally lying about the pain part, but it wasn't as intense as she made it out to be. Percy knew her safe word was Apples, so none of her cries made him slow down even in the slightest.

Annabeth was feeling so much pleasure that she almost past out. The sink was now overflowing with water and the cool, wet tiled floor made her slip with every thrust into her tight pussy. She could feel the throbbing of Percy's cock inside of her, so fast that it should stop his heart - if not for the water. Percy's hands kept slipping from the wet tiles, so he lent over Annabeth more and grabbed the towel rack on the wall behind her. She had no idea that they had shifted that close to the wall that she almost hit her head, and if it hadn't have been for Percy repositioning her against the wall, his last thrust would have practically put her head through it. Percy still hadn't let up on his thrusts, and Annabeth was on the verge of passing out.

Turns out she had.

Annabeth squinted at the lights. Where was she? In the bathroom? Percy appeared before her, and as her eyes focused on their surroundings she could see that they were in fact in Percy's cabin. She gained more awareness and realised she was still being held by Percy's watery bounds, but this time from the wall of his cabin.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." He said. "You ready for round 2?"

With that, she remembered what was happening, and she remembered the pure ecstasy she felt in the bathroom.

Annabeth wanted to sound confident and ready, but all she could muster was a pathetic whimper: "Yes, Master."

Percy leaned in and kissed her cheek, then whispered: "You sure?" She nodded.

Annabeth felt a warm sensation creep up her leg, and then suddenly both her holes were being prodded by dick-shaped streams of water. But it wasn't just water, it was slicker than that.

"It's water based lube." He said. "Water based, so I can control it." With that, he added a menacing smile to his sharp words.

The more Annabeth whimpered the further the aqua-dildos penetrated, which only made her whimper more.

"Note to self." She thought. "Must try... double penetration... again." She was still exhausted from her previous "attack."

She was still whimpering against the wall when she felt another object prod her sopping vagina. This time is was much more... fleshy. The bounds around her ankles lifted her legs away from the wall, allowing for Percy to easily gain entrance to her. He positioned, and then slowly filled her to the brim with both his dick and the aqua-dildos. One in the stink, two in the pink. Annabeth couldn't believe she was being triple penetrated. It felt so surprisingly good, she almost laughed. Percy thrusted in a rhythm with the other dildos, making each thrust more like a triple hit of dick. She came almost instantly. Annabeth tried to scream from pleasure, but a stream of water covered her mouth and then her whole body shifted. She was floating in a web of water streams that held her pussy, asshole, wrists, ankles, and head. Percy laid on the ground, and as an act of total dominance, willed the water to position Annbeths ass over his erect dick, pulsating with anticipation. She moaned as she was slowly lowered onto him, completely out of control of her body. The stream of water covering her mouth washed away, and her moans echoed through the empty rooms of the Poseidon Cabin. The water did all the work for him, repeatedly lifting Annabeth off his cock and then dropping her back onto it, causing her to throw her head back from pain and pleasure. Still, she did not say "Apples."

Percy laid back and came multiple times into Annabeth's pussy, only to have it washed out by a stream of water that carried it up and forcibly placed it into Annabeth's mouth, making her swallow the especially salty cum. When Percy fell asleep after an hour of vigorous, and sometimes not so vigorous, sex, Annabeth collapsed with the water streams and onto Percy's still erect dick. She passed out from exhaustion almost instantly, not bothering to shift herself off of Percy, or his fat dick inside her pussy. With her last conscious breath, she said: "Apples."

THE END

**To be clear, I am in no way trying to depict a BDSM relationship, nor do I have experience in that culture. This is just some straight up Fifty Shades of Grey kinda shit that some of y'all asked for and I kinda enjoyed writing. stay kinky y'all ;D**


	3. Leo x Hazel

-Leo x Hazel-

Leo was reduced to a life of crime. He hated to fit that "Latino ganga-banger" stereotype, but B&amp;E's were now his survival method. This house, however, was different.

He had slipped in through the upstairs window. The small opening of the bathroom window was a piece of cake. The real hard part was scaling the tree, but _damn, _it was worth it. The house was fully dec'd out with expensive vases and pristine vintage furniture. _Jackpot. _Leo crept down the hallway, when he heard a noise. Not just any noise. A _moaning_ noise. He crept closer to what he assumed was the master bedroom, and slowly opened the door just enough to see what was inside. _Her._ A beautiful Latina girl, lying on the bed, fingering her moist pussy. Almost instantly, Leo's underwhelming 5.5" cock hardened, making him very uncomfortable in his black jeans. Leo unzipped his fly and took out his cock, stroking it. Slowly, at first, but then the pleasure overwhelmed him and he couldn't resist himself. He got on his hands and knees, and slowly opened the door and crawled toward the bed. Before Hazel knew it, her hands were pinned above her head, and Leo thrusted into her. Leo could feel himself pulsating inside her tight, probably virgin, pussy. She was dazed from the pure pleasure of it all, and she didn't even realise it was an intruder that was fucking her brains out. Leo was panting through the mask covering his face, and she was moaning loudly. Leo was finished in a matter of minutes, taking his dick out of her and ejaculating onto her stomach. When he came down from the high of good sex, he realised what he had done and ran away, out the door and down the stairs. He collided with the kitchen counter on his way out, holding his side while he tried to run out the front door and down the dark dimly lit street. Hazel fell asleep in a dazed and confused state, never realising that she lost her virginity to an intruder at the tender age of 23.

**Obviously this was some fucking weird shit but hey it's pretty hot.**


	4. Leo x Jason

\- Leo x Jason -

Leo was possibly the cutest scruffy-haired ball of fun that Jason knew, but he always found him so much cuter when he was impaled on his fat, moist, 7-inch dick.

It started out a weekend in May. Leo walked in on Jason...masturbating... in his cabin and Leo decided he'd help. Jason had no idea that Leo was a closet gay, but he came to love having a secret sex toy that Piper had no idea about.

Jason grabbed Leo by the hair and pulled him closer, not that they could get any closer with Jason's crotch and ballsack slamming into Leo's fine ass each thrust.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh" Leo moaned into the pillow at the head of the bed. Jason grunted now and then but he was focused on wrecking Leo's asshole with his 7-inch cock. There was something odd about penetrating a tight ass that Jason seemed to enjoy immensely, but of course he insisted he was "straight-as-a-nail." Each time he said that Leo laughed out loud.

Leo didn't mind it too much though. After all, his cock sprang up every time Jason entered the room, anticipating the nights that Jason would slam Leo into the headboard of Jason's bed.

Leo bucked his hips to take in as much cock as he could get his ass on, and Jason was happy to supply. Leo simply loved to be submissive to Jason, and Jason loved dominating Leo. Leo wondered if Jason's rough demeanour in the bedroom was a comment to his sex-life with Piper.

"Arrrrg" Jason grunted.  
"ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah" Leo whimpered in reply. Jason's stamina was much greater than Leo's.

The sound of ballsack slapping ass turned Leo on, and as fast as he was being ploughed by Jason his cock was springing up to join the party.

"I-ah-m gonna c-cum!" Leo exclaimed.

The feeling of Jason's long, rough cock slamming into Leo's prostate was to much too bare, and just before Leo could get his release Jason span him over onto his back - like a pig on a rotisserie. Jason's special move.  
Leo whimpered and sighed when Jason removed himself from Leo's gaping hole and moved across the bed to position his fat dick next to Leo's mouth. Leo started sucking on just the tip, until Jason grew impatient and grabbed Leo's hair. Leo loved to be facefucked.  
Coughing and spluttering, Leo did his best to actually suck Jason's dick while his throat was forcibly ploughed by a foreign object - _a big dick._

"Arrr yes." Jason said, closing his eyes and moving his hands and hips in rhythm.

Before Jason could cum, Leo pulled his mouth off Jason's fat cock and leant back to spread his legs.

"Fuck me 'til I scream." Leo said.

Jason repositioned his cock at Leo's tight arsehole;

"On the count of 3. 3..."

And at that, he slammed Leo without any notice, then pulled out real quick. He did this again and again and each time Leo squealed until he finally came - spraying his semen all over his own stomach. Jason scooped some up on his finger and placed it in Leo's mouth, all the while continuing to fuck Leo's arsehole until he came into Leo's ass.

"Well that was great but I'm late for the bonfire. See ya later." Jason said, while zipping up his jeans.

He left before Leo could even say goodbye, sitting all alone in Jason's cabin leaking Jason's seed from his ass, and his own cum covering his stomach.

"Fucking hell." Leo whispered.


End file.
